PC Admin Lovin'
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Humorous title, un-humorous story. Celio reflects upon his strong feelings for Bill, but is crushed when he realizes that he's already taken. The heartbreak seems to be never-ending, until he is introduced to someone else...


**People have yet to respond to my new poll, but if they did, and chose the option "Surprise me (with a obscure fluffy One-shot)", this is the story they would get. Since I'm bored, I decided to publish it anyway.  
Even though it's not really fluffy and more involves Celio angst-ing until the very end and and trying to emphasis the fact that he's bisexual. And the pairing(s) is/are incredibly random and uncommon. Another point for me!  
With that said, this is One-sided yaoi (don't like, don't read), but also some het pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. You can probably tell though, just because of the things I write.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner. I don't know how I didn't realize I had fallen in love with my best friend. My best _male _friend.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm still attracted to woman. It's just… all the ones I'm interested in turn me down. And all the ones interested in me aren't exactly my type. And often rather creepy. I usually find myself shuddering as I recall the young lady living on Knot Island close to my home, who I've noticed has been follwing as of late.

But the thing is, I'm not that great at talking to woman. Or many people for that matter. Unless it's about Bill, who I apparently speak highly of. A lot.

I never really came to my attention. Not until a young Trainer - Leaf, I believe her name was – asked me why I knew so much about Bill. I had glanced at her, puzzled at the unexpected quarry. She then showed me this odd gizmo called the Fame Checker, which detailed information about many of the well-known figures in Kanto, including Bill. I had never heard of such a device, even with my extensive knowledge of technology, but I guess I wasn't much of the nosy, gossiping type.

Anyway, most of the entries in the Fame Checker for Bill were filled by things said none other than – me. It wasn't just common knowledge either, like Bill has tons of Pokemon or created the PC Network. No, it was little obscure facts that no one else would know unless they were obsessed with the man, like his dislike of milk.

I couldn't help but blush, and muttered a lame excuse about him being my best friend for a long time. Which was the truth. But that didn't quite make up for the fact that whenever I spoke, I practically spewed information on Bill's life. I guess he's just such a fascinating person.

Maybe that's why I felt as strongly for him as I did. He's so intelligent and ingenious, his knowledge of the PC System way surpassing mine. And he's kind too. I've seen the way he befriends young trainer, eager to assist them in any way possible. And I'm not one to complain about his looks. I felt the heat rise in my face whenever I found myself thinking of Bill in this manner.

I had to get him out of my mind. But it was hard, seeing he hasn't visited in a while, and I was beginning to miss the man greatly. I desired to call Bill up, but had heard he had been spending a good amount of time in a far-off land known as Sinnoh. Hearing this a while ago, I hoped that possibly by now, he had returned home to Johto. Reaching for my video phone, I pressed 1 on the speed dial, Bill's number.

The phone rang for what felt like forever, and when I was about to hang up, Bill's face appeared on the once-blank screen. My heart leapt out of my chest with joy, and for a moment, I was speechless.

"Hey Celio!" he said cheerfully, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh, hello Bill."

"So what's up?"he asked me.

"Oh nothing really. It's just been a while since I talked you and was just seeing how things were going. That's all." I felt incredibly awkward and dumb all of a sudden, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Yeah," Bill replied, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment, "I've been busy…with things."

I tried to hide my frown at his relatively vague statement, when I heard a crash in the background. He attempted to look back furtively, but his discreet glance did not evade my sight. Subconsciously, I leaned to the right to get a better view of the situation. A felt rather stupid afterward though, seeing that I did not control what appeared on the screen, no matter how I changed my angle.

"What was that? I finally managed to ask, seeing Bill was not bothering to explain.

"It was nothing," he replied quickly; too quickly for my tastes, and that only further raised my suspicion. It was then I saw a brief glimpse of another person – a blonde woman.

"You're not alone?" I questioned. I saw Bill blush faintly as he turned around completely, allowing me full view of the background. The blonde finally noticed Bill was on the phone, and bounded up to him, practically throwing her self at him. Her clear blue eyes nearly sparkled as much as she gleaming white smile.

"Um, yeah…" Bill started slowly, "This is my, uh, friend… Bebe."

"Hi!" she said joyfully, disentangling her self from around Bill's neck. "I manage the PC System in the Sinnoh region! Bill's been helping me out a lot!"

It was then it hit me. Sinnoh… That's why he was always there. He was visiting this woman, Bebe. Realizing I had not spoken for a good 30 seconds, I quickly blurted out an introduction.

She replied with the standard, "Nice to meet you", before leaving Bill and me alone once more. But I felt too crushed to even continue speaking with him any longer.

"Hey… Bill," I began, hesitantly, and with subtle traces of sadness identifiable in my tone, "Something just came up. So I must go."

"Alright…" Bill replied, looking somewhat concerned. "Guess I'll talk to you some other time then."

"Yeah…" I nodded, my gaze distant, and then hung up without a suitable farewell.

I continued to sit at my stool, transfixed on the black screen for the longest time before finally moving. What was I thinking, that Bill would actually return my feelings? A great guy like him… Of course he had a girlfriend! And he never really showed signs of being… My thoughts trailed off and I shook my head, my sandy hair falling over my eyes. I was just his best friend and nothing more. And I shouldn't have expected more. I set myself up for this, really.

I got to my feet, slumping over, and skulked to my bedroom, where I proceeded to bury my face in my pillow, forgetting to take off my glasses. Annoyed at the frames digging into my face, I tore them off and threw them carelessly on the bedside table, before returning to my position.

I was not aware at how long I had lay there, not eating, not sleeping, not even grooming. But apparently, this heartbreak was great enough to immobilize me completely.

It wasn't until I heard a faint knock on my door, who knows how many days later, that I felt I could ever recover. Putting on my glasses, I dragged my feet to the front of my home, not even bothering to see who it was, not even bothering to care about my physical appearance.

That was, until I swung the door wide open, only to see Bill standing there. I blushed furiously, my glasses slipping off the bridge of my nose.

"Bill!" I exclaimed. "What an unexpected surprise! Can you wait outside for just one moment? I kinda need to get ready." With each word, I slowly shut the door. Bill just stood there, nodding and chuckling.

I slid down against my closed door, feeling more embarrassed than I ever have. And if I wasn't mistaken, I thought I spotted someone waiting for Bill not to far off… Remembering I was leaving him (or was it them?) waiting outside, I got ready to welcome my houseguests.

I prepared as rapidly as possibly, showering quickly, throwing on some clothes, and grabbing something to eat (however long I had lay on my bed was long enough for me to accumulate a monster hunger). It wasn't before long that I was facing my closed door, ready to greet Bill once again.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could do this. I could get over him, act like it never happened, and just move on. I threw the door open, facing Bill with a smile.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"It's no problem," Bill replied, as amiable as always, "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced like this. It's just, you seemed really off the other day on the phone, and I was worried. Plus, I've called a few times in the past few days, and you've never picked up."

I felt touched by his unwavering concern for me, but I forced myself not to be deeply affected. To wane myself off of Bill involved removing any of my emotional attachment – only beyond what our friendship produced of course. It was proving to be difficult, but in order for myself to live normally again, it was something I needed to do.

"I hope that you don't mind that I brought a friend," he said. I tried to disguise my grimace, as I knew it had to be no one other than Bebe. If Bill thought this visit would cheer me up… Well I would hate to disappoint him, but it wasn't working.

That's when Bill stepped to the side, revealing not a blonde, but a brunette. Her simple, jade green dress and long, brown hair swayed slightly in the ocean breeze. Her dress and olive-colored hair clips complimented her vivid green eyes, I noticed. They reminded me vaguely of the emeralds a friend of mine would collect…

Bill and the woman stated at me expectantly, once again bringing to my attention that I hadn't spoken in a good amount of time. That was a bad habit I really had to break.

"I'm Celio," I finally managed to sputter.

"I know," she replied. She seemed rather soft-spoken, but there was an air of beauty around her. "Bill has told me a lot about you," she continued, "I'm Lanette, by the way, the PC System manager in Hoenn."

I reached out to shake her hand and somehow missed. Lanette giggled and I felt my face become flushed with crimson. I managed to clasp her hand properly, while shooting a glance in Bill's direction. He gave a slight, almost indiscernible nod, and winked. I couldn't stop the wide grin from forming on my face.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked. She nodded once, a smile on her lips.

As, I led Lanette inside, I thought that just maybe, this meeting was exactly what I needed to get over Bill. And that most definitely, that man was one heck of a friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha, random I know. Even though it's not that great, there's something about it that I like. Maybe I just sympathize with Celio. Bebe and Lanette are probably off character-wise, but I talk to them once or twice per game.**

**Anyway, if people do take my poll, and still select the "random, fluffy One-shot" option, I'll think of something else to write.**

**Please don't be shy and leave a review!**


End file.
